Morning Occurances
by bottledreams
Summary: A TezukaFuji drabble. Mornings are cold to Fuji. And his toes. Implied shounen-ai.


He woke up quite suddenly that morning, when the sun light hits his face and coldness bites his skin, and was dissatisfied with the fact that he had kicked the blanket away some time during the night, leaving his bare feet cold, not warm and comfortable as he'd like it to be whenever morning comes. He seemed to neglect the fact that his upper body is shirtless and also equally cold, truth be told, he doesn't care much about the rest of his body enduring coldness, all he wanted was for his feet to be warm. He thought it's not much of a deal to ask his sub-conscious self to take care of while he's asleep, and simultaneously realize that he's thinking silly.

Steel blue eyes concentrated on wriggling toes trying to warm up, he had both of his hands slightly behind his sides, supporting his lanky figure.

'Cold toes, again?'

And Fuji had thought while not looking up and still wriggling his toes, that Tezuka in the morning is the Hyperion Tezuka; who rises before he did and shone the whole room and radiate warmth wherever else he puts his presence into.

'Hmm,' he put emphasis earlier to the sound so that it'd mean 'yes' to Tezuka, while the older boy grabbed his towel draped on the lone chair in the room and headed to the bathroom.

'Breakfast is in the kitchen.' Tezuka said it without missing a beat, or a step.

Tezuka in the morning is also a mother-bird Tezuka, who checks on his young to bring news of food, Fuji concluded, and he smiled at that. Not his usual masked smile though, but a genuine one, the kind that made his blue eyes twinkle too.

When Fuji heard the bathroom door closed, he stopped wriggling his toes, swung his feet down and made his way to the window, pulling up the blinds.

The sun came pouring in like a broken dam, overwhelming him instantly. Fuji lowered his lids on reflex, and another smile graced his lips, preparing him for the day.

Fuji does this every morning without fail, it's more important for him than brushing his teeth or eating breakfast; it made him squint his eyes and smile even when he doesn't want to, and it wouldn't do to have a non-smiling, wide-eyed Fuji Syuusuke in school, or on court, because when he smiled it means he's an unapproachable friend, and when he opened his eyes he's an irrepressible fiend. But never both, simply because it hadn't happened for as long as Fuji Syusuke could and would remember, and is unheard of.

Fuji heard the bathroom door opened behind him, and without turning said, 'Would you turn the water heater on, please?' because he knows that Tezuka prefer cold shower in the morning and as his answer, Fuji heard the clicking sound of the switch. 'Thank you,' Fuji smiled to the car passing by the road outside the apartment's window.

When he decided that he'd had enough of the sunlight and permanent view of the window, he pull down the blinds and turned away from it, to be greeted by one Tezuka Kunimitsu standing in front of the dresser, staring pointedly at him. Fuji leaned back against the window and kept his smile, polished and bright.

'Well, do you mind…?' asked the older boy, hand already on the drawer.

There was a slight but pregnant pause before Fuji answered.

'I don't particularly mind, but of course, if _you_ do…' he brought himself to stand upright, away from the window, 'then I guess I'll excuse myself.'

Tezuka did not say anything to that. Only after Fuji had strolled leisurely into the bathroom and locked it with a click did Tezuka start taking out his clothes from his portion of the many drawers and dresses himself for the day.

Later, when Fuji is done with his morning bath, one white towel around his waist and another on his damp brown hair, Tezuka was not in the bedroom anymore. Then, he heard the sound of a heavy wooden door being shut with a creak and a resounding click, as it echoes through the narrow and empty hallway.

Looking down at his feet and wriggling his toes, Fuji wondered why they still felt cold.

* * *

_a/n : (spluttercough) constructive as well as destructive criticism are always welcomed. thank you for reading._


End file.
